Introduction of Asphere and Solja(finally!)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Solja and Asphere Introduction of Asphere and Solja(finally!) 116 Comments SoljaGold SoljaGold @soljagold 3 years ago (*deep breaths* Alright, alright... I can do this! Here we go...) It’s dark outside, the streets of London are empty and a serene atmosphere lies above the city. That is until running foot steps are emerging. A delicate young woman with long blue hair runs through the dark alleyways with pure terror in her eyes. A gang of filthy muggers are following her, their knifes shining in the moonlight. “C’mon, don’t run away sweetheart! We just want to have a lil fun!” She runs faster, her lungs are burning and she was panting loudly. She couldn’t think straight anymore her only goal was to get away as fast as possible. Suddenly she stopped. Right before her eyes was the ship canal of the Thames, only a low railing was keeping her from falling into the water 3 meters below. (Sorry, I don’t know foot. ^^’) “Oh no… nonononono!” she panted scared. /Yeah, well… That’s inconvinient./ a voice inside her head said bluntly. /Told you, you should have let me run!/ The woman tensed in fear when she heard deep laughter behind her. “End of the line, sweetheart…” Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited Nex Hyde stood on the roof having followed this chase out of sheer curiosity. She watched this with a smile although somewhere inside her told her to interfere if for anything just for the excuse to beat up a couple of criminals. It's not everyday that a group of thugs is there prime and ready to indulge your need for violence and escape from boredom. She with the grace of a cat leaped gracefully on to the ground behind the goons and smiled. "Good evening Gentlemen what a lovely evening" 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Huh?!" They turned around irritated and glared at the new person. "What's that? Yer seekin' trouble?" the boss of them roared. "Let's just beat the crap outta them both and then save one for later!" another one shouted. Asphere was relieved for a second, she was finally out of their focus. But now the stranger is in danger because of her! What should she do?! /Well, thats an interesting turn of events.../ the voice said with a grin. /Let's just lean back and enjoy this show.../ 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago "You could say that" Nex said popping her knuckles. "Oh how about you fight me first?" She asked smiling showing her pointed teeth. She cocked her head as she appeared ready to fight and finally able to show off what she had learned while in training under her Wizard master from that one world. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Lets beat that face!" a minion shouted and they all jumped at her at once, swinging their knifes at her direction. /Oh my god... oh my god.../ Asphere thought with hands at her mouth. /This can't be happening! I-I have to do something! B-But-...!/ Solja sighed. /Now don't freak out! miss pointy teeth here wouldn't show her face if she couldn't handle them!/ /But I can't let someone get hurt because of me! I have to do something!/ Asphere answered panicing. /Then just let me out~/ her Hyde said cheery. /You know I can't do that in front of other people! I have to think... I have to think...!/ 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago Nex, however had taken a wooden plank and used it to block the attacks along with dodging, and she then beat a guy over the head with it breaking it and stealing his knife and taking out the rest five minutes later with various other tactics. She smiled twirling the knife. "And that is what you can learn in three years with a wizard, class dismissed" 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Asphere just stood there and stared at her with big eyes. Solja whistled impressed. /Nice one! Tell her that I like her style!/ "Th-thank you a lot! I don't know what I would have done without your help!" Asphere sighed in relief. /You would have thrown yourself in the water./ /Would you shut it for a minute?!/ she hissed in thought. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago "No problem. Your lucky i enjoy indulging myself in to acts of violence" Nex Hyde said pocketing the knife. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "U-uh..." That statement made Asphere a little uncomfortable but she knew that it was not polite to be unthankful. "Well, anyway... I am really sorry I didn't do anything. I'm not really a fighter..." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago "That's fine i just wanted something to quell my boredom and that was rivoting" Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Ah... well... then we both got something out of this situation..." she said awkwardly. "Then... I guess I have to..." A thought stopped her. "Oh no! My luggage!" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago "Hmm?" Nex asked confused as she started twirling the knife again. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I lost my luggage when I was running away from that-..." She stops when she saw that some context was needed. "...uh, I was moving here... I came here by ship just a few hours ago and now... urgh, what shall I do? All my belongings are gone..." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago "Get a job and buy new things" New said. 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Well... I'll try..." Asphere said with a polite smile but couldn't help but feeling helpless. "A-anyway... thank you. May I know your name?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago "Nex" Nex said smiling as she turned. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Thanks again, Nex." she said. "My name is Asphere Indigo. I'll uh, be on my way then... If I can repay you someday, I will." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago "Okay, oh" Nex said seeing police running toward. She then turned around and ran up to Asphere and grabbed her wrist and said. "Come on!" She said pointing over the edge. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "W-what?! Jump?!", she gasped terrified. (It's late, I have to go to bed now. Can we continue tomorrow? :)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago (Of course) Nex nodded. "No time to loose jump now ask later" She said and let go of her hand and jumped in to the Thames River. 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Asphere gasped for air before hitting the surface. They sunk down a bit before she started to struggle to swim up again. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago Nex swam across and dragged herself on to shore. She moved her hair out of her face and wringed her tail. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Asphere coughed, it felt like she swallowed some water. "Are-... are you alright?" she panted exausted. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago "yes." Nex said 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago She didn't really know how to respond. "...it seems like you safed us both this time. I have to thank you again." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago "save us both?" Nex said confused. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Uh, well, we probably would have been put in jail because... you killed them... and stuff." She was shaking again, this time because of her wet clothes. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago • edited "Okay it was just impulse your lucky i just didn't leave you there" Nex said standing up and shaking herself. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "U-uhm... ok then... I'll go then... Goodbye." Asphere said and disappeared behind a building. /Urgh, I feel cold./ Solja complained. /Let me control the body, I'm faster and I look for our luggage. If somebody didn't already stole it that is./ Asphere withdrawed her counciousness and made room for Solja. "Alright, lets go.", she whispered. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago Nex climbed on to the roof and it was back to heading to the society. Dreamer was gone so she was free to live as she pleased for a short while without any restraints. (night) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (That was fun! Thank you. :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat SoljaGold • 3 years ago (your welcome) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Oh gosh... Elaina of Elise...? Elaina.) *Elaina had been walking down the street, coming from the bad part of town. She had to get a new dagger, her favorite one dissapeared. Whoever stole it was going to have the new one in their chest. But anyways! She heard a voice and frowned, following it and watching from around a corner. It didn't look like this was just a friendly game of tag... But she didn't do anything. Yet.* 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited "Pl-please let me go..." Asphere asked with a thin voice while backing of. She came closer to the railing. /Now that's just ridiculous! Do you really think that they will listen to THAT?/ Solja huffed. One of the muggers grabbed her arm. "Now stand still!" He pulled at Aspheres hair and she let out a scream. "Ahh! No! Please!" Solja growled inside her head. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago • edited *oh, hair pulling. That's no good at all. Elaina thought, wincing. She stepped out, her new dagger hidden in her pocket and her hood on. An eerie giggle echoed down the street* hello mister... Do you wanna play a game? It's called tag... And I'm it. (If you didn't know, Elaina looks like a child.) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "What?" They turned their heads annoyed at the distraction but didn't let go of their prey. Aspheres eyes where flickering slightly between violet and white, her fingers twitching. Desperately she looked at the stranger. "What are ye doin' here girl? Ye better get away and shut yer lil mouth about this right here!" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago *she growled, her green eyes glinting, and she glared* I said, I'm it. *she pulled out her knife* that means run. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "Ha, she wants to play!" one of them laughed. "Let's go!" another one shouted and a few of them ran at her while the boss still got Asphere in his tight grip. "And ye better not move, sweetheart!" he said. "Or else this hurts more than it has to!" He lands a hit on Aspheres head knocking her uncounsious. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago *Elaina winced when all the guys came at her, now a little less confident* shoulda brought my cane... *she slashed at one man's arm* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago They keep slashing their knifes at her terribly fast. Those muggers are definitley experienced at handling them. The boss of them chuckled satisfied when he saw that Asphere wasn't moving anymore. He was about so let her fall down at the ground to join his gang when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around just to stare in two white glowing eyes. "...BAD... IDEA... A**HOLE" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago *Elaina backed up, cursing repeatedly under her breath. She needed her sword!* hey, hey. Why're you trying to kill a little girl? I just wanted to play! 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited A minion chuckled. "We want to play too! But we play at our OWN rules!" The other ones laughed too but stopped when they heard a scream behind them. Their leader fell down, his neck at an awkward position. A woman with wild golden hair moved towards them smiling softly. "I think that little girl is right." she said. "The ones that need to run are YOU!" (Can we continue tomorrow? I have to go to bed. :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago (Oh, sure!) *Elaina seemed to not care that the other girl just disappeared* Yeah. *She smiled gratefully at the girl* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Before they could even react Solja quickly reached out for the nearby mugger and ran two of her fingers through his eyesockets. When he started screaming she put her thumb inside his mouth, holding his head like a bowling ball. Her arm tensed and she crushed his face in her hand. He fell down with blood oozing out his head. Suddenly the other men seemed intimidated and backed of. "Guys, we better get away..." one of them wimpered. They started to run into different directions, one of them screaming: "Thats insane! That's a maniac!!" Solja smiled satisfied and shaked her bloody hand through the air in attempt to clean it. "Words don't help here, girl. You have to show them what you got." she said. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago ... Ew... *she stared, then nodded* right... I just didn't have my sword... I should've brought it, but I was buying a new knife... If I had my sword I would've been able to fight better. I'm Elaina Hyde. What's your name? 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited "Oh. Well, everybody has a favourite weapon I guess." Solja shrugged. "Call me Solja. You really have guts to intervene and confront those jerks. I guess I have to thank you." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago Oh. Well, I didn't do much... Just distracted them I guess.. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "It was enough for me to... uh, step in. So you did help." Solja encourages her. She looked in the sky. "Damn, it's late. And our bagage got lost while running. That's just perfect!" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago Oh, you can come to where I live! Ever heard of the society of arcane scientists? 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Solja blinked in surprise. "No, I didn't. Sounds interesting though." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago I'm sure the other lodgers won't mind someone staying a few nights while they get their stuff together... Where are you from? 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited "We-...I'm from Germany, I came by ship just today and wanted to move here. The atmosphere of London always got me and I'm an artist, so..." Solja fell silent for a moment. /Asphere?/ No answer. /Asphere?!/ Still nothing. /Damn, she's out like a light.../ She cursed unter her breath. "Well, anyway... I wanted to look for a job when I got here and live in an inn for some time, but without any money... it would be nice to have a place to sleep." Solja smiled, this time genuinely friendly. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago Oh, we'd be happy to have you, I'm sure. I'm not the leader or anything... 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "Oh, ok." she said. "Then you lead me there and I ask them. Who is in charge of this place?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago Um... I'm not exactly sure. But come on. *starts walking* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Solja followed her. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago *they get to the building and she opens the door* here it is... 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "Alright." Solja said and looked around for a moment. "Is anybody here? It's to quiet. Well, it IS night after all..." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago *Elaina laughed* yeah... They're all asleep. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "Sooo, what shall we do now? Just wake them up?" she asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago I'm sure we can just put you in a room and explain tomorrow. 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Solja yawns. "Alright then. Lead the way." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago *She goes to a room and opens the door, smiling* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Solja looked in and saw a small cozy room. She walked up to the bed and sat down. "Comfy! Thanks girl, I...think I'll... just..." A second later she fell back and started snoring loudly. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago Elaina... *smiles and goes into her own room* 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago *After not seeing her beloved husbando in weeks, Mz. Hyde was happy to find him browsing at the Black Fog Bazaar one night. She however wasn't too excited about chasing him through the streets and on the rooftops of London.* Eddie!~ Wait up! *She continues pursuing him until she hears a rough, booming voice followed by laugther.* "C'mon, don't run away sweetheart! We just want to have a lil' fun!" *Mz. Hyde looks over to the source of the voice and sees a bunch of thugs chasing after a lady with really cool hair.* I'll catch you later Babe! I have to kill some people now!~ *She hops off one of the rooftops into an alleyway.* 3 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago The gang didn't seem to notice her, they were to caught up in their success of catching Asphere. She stepped closer to the railing shaking like a leaf. /Should I do the thing?/ Solja asked. /No! I know we can get away without hurting anybody!/ she answered. Solja shrugged mentally. /Well, if you say so.../ One of them pointed their knifes at Asphere, coming closer. "Ya better stand still now, would ya?" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod SoljaGold • 3 years ago *Suddenly, a scream from one of the men in the back rings through the air. The group turn back to see that one of them has been frozen. Leaning nonchalantly on him with a smirk is Mz. Hyde, twirling her needle at the end of her blue thread in the air.* Evening, boys! 3 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "What the-...?! Yer seekin trouble?!" one of them growled. Asphere felt relief about the sudden distraction but swallowed at the sight of the needle. She wasn't really fond of them. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod SoljaGold • 3 years ago I was actually enjoying my evening with my beloved until I saw you bunch of thugs chasing this lovely woman. So if anyone was asking for trouble, it was you. 3 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Mind yer own buisness or I'll make ya!" the boss roared. "Can't we beat them up too?" another one asked grinning. He narrowed is eyes. "I hate it when somebody interrupts our buisness. Ok, get her too." His minions didn't need another word from him and attacked. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod SoljaGold • 3 years ago Now this is getting interesting! *She throws her needle at the feet of the men, causing the ground to freeze and the men to slip and fall all over the place.* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago They screamed in surprise and tried to get up after falling but the ice was too slippery. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod SoljaGold • 3 years ago Hahaha! 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Asphere stared at the men surprised and fascinated. She was curious how it was possible to freeze the ground so quickly. "Oh, ya brat will pay for this!" the leader growled. "Let's beat it boss, maybe she got mor of this stuff!" someone said nervously. He didn't seem happy with this but called them back and they left as fast as they could. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ( The waistcoat was expensive, the pants even more so. The Jekylls in this world were tidy, eloquent, charming. They would never be seen lying down on anything that left a mark on their suits. By now, the soot and grime had probably left their mark on this one. So unlike the good doctor. The Gem stretched out on her patch of the giant roof, looking up to the stars. Home. Not that she missed it, but she did miss the feeling of that sleek spaceship, the low rumbling hum of the hydraulic engine, the otherworldly glow of the many colored dashboard lights, the 80's arena rock that played from the surprisingly reliable radio add on, the feeling of her warm creamy skin- The giant wondered to themself. "Is SHE looking up at these very same stars?" and their heart lurched. They sat up. "Does she miss me as much as I miss her? ...Good grief! I sound like Pearl" The Gem laughed- a sound so foreign to her. As soon as it began, however, it died. Amber eyes caught the shadow scurrying amongst shadows bigger still. ANOTHER one? She almost turned away when her eyes caught something else. More shadows. Something glinting in the moonlight. An ambush. The Amber eyes narrowed and she sprung from her perch high above the city, her descent slowed by the unruly mass of beige hair. Heavy footsteps follow the ne'er do wells, masked only by the clickety clack of men's dress shoes. A shadow falls over the men, the woman vanishing behind a giant well built warrior. Her husky voice echos through the empty ports. ) A bit early to predict your demise, isn't it? see more 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Asphere blinked in surprise but smiled reliefed. "Yes, it probably is." she said with a quiet voice. /Hoooly damn, she's tall!/ Solja gasped, being a little intimidated. The men stared at the stranger angrily. "What's that? We have no buisness with ya so beat it!" one of them yelled. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago ( She causally cracks her knuckles, ignoring the men. ) If you wanted me to crush you, you could have just challenged me yourselves you know. There's no need to bring other humans into this. ( She looks down at the gang, a taunting glint in her cat-like eyes. ) You know how weak you are. It wouldn't make sense to exhaust your entire army on one suicide mission. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "Huh, so ya really want to fight us?" Their leader spat hostile. "My men have no problem taking a... CREATURE like you down!" "I dunno boss." one of them said. "She looks really strong..." He grunted in anger. "Don't be a wimp! Get her!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago • edited ( She smiles hungrily at them, a crash helmet materializing in a flash of blinding light. She takes a small step forward with her chest puffed out and her muscles flexed, making herself look even larger. ) You've obviously got no brawn but if you at least have a brain, you'd listen to your subordinate there and scurry along. I'd like to see you TRY though. I'm looking forward to BEATING you into the ground! 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago The boss narrowed his eyes, obviously up to fight, but his minions didn't look as confident as him. Some of them swallowed nervously while others retreated. "What are ya waitin' for?! Get her!" their leader repeated loudly. They must have come to the conclusion that their boss is scarier than their enemy because they ran at her with a tight grip at their knifes. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago • edited ( One by one, Jasper grabs each attacker and hurls them as hard as she can into the murky waters below, aiming for the solid objects that would inflict the incriminating damage for her. ) Anyone else? 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited The other ones stared with open mouths. It doesen't take them long to decide, so they turned around and left quickly. Their boss shot him one last angry glance before he retreated too. Asphere sighed. "Thank you so much..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago ( The helmet dematerializes in the same fashion it appeared, Jasper's now unobstructed face peering down at Asphere. ) No need. A little pest control needs to be done every now and again. ( She turns to face the woman. ) What I'd like like to know is why you're out here all alone. ( She folds her arms. ) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "I-I came here by ship this afternoon." Asphere told. "I wanted to move here but those men started to follow me at the port and I tried to run away... and now I'm here. My bagage got lost during the chase." 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago Hm. ( She glances over the railing and beyond the water. ) Any idea what time that was? 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "I don't know exactly..." the said in thought. "It was morning when I reached Britain and about 3 PM when arriving in London... It could be anywhere really." 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago Hmm Alright. I'm going to take you to a place you can be safe in... Mostly. You'll get your luggage back. ( Jasper starts towards the Society. ) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "O-oh, thank you!" she said gratefully. The stranger seemed a bit scary at first but she was really friendly. "Uhm, I think I have not introduced myself properly. My name is Asphere Indigo." the young woman said following her. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago I'm... Jasper. Nice to meet you. ( She marches up the grand marble steps and opens the door to a building grander still. ) This is the Society for Arcane Sciences. You'll be safe here just as long as you mind anyone called"Hyde" and don't go "hunting". There's a doctor here who can get you sorted. I should be back by morning. ( With that, Jasper sprints back towards the dock and hurls herself into the water. ) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Asphere looked after Jasper and then to the building. It was really impressive and somewhat majestic. She could feel Soljas eyes shining. /Ohhh, I wanna paint this sh*t!/ Asphere laughed. "Are you inspired by the architecture?" /Heck yes!/ her Hyde answered exited like a little kid. "Okay, but first we need to go in and get us a place to sleep. I hope we don't meet anyone on our way, or else this will be hard to explain..." She entered and looked around a bit. She found a unoccupied room with only a bed and decided to stay there. It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep slumber. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago ( Several hours later, a silhouette trudges through the door and up the stairs, trunk in hand and a trail of water behind them. The trunk loudly "THUMPS" against each step, echoing throughout the hall. ) 2 •Share › − Avatar SoljaGold Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Asphere jumped at the sound that of course ended her sleep abruptly. She was still tired and rubbed her eyes. Where was she? Then the young woman reminds the last night. Should she just get out and explain why there is a stranger sleeping in one of the rooms? Asphere sighed. Sometimes she wished that she was as confident as Solja. Well, she didn't have to step out of the door right now. She could just lay here a while and enjoy the silence. It calmed her nerves a bit. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Hooray!!! You finally made this!! XD) *Allison/Spy/what ever her name is, was walking around London on this dark night. She was enjoying the quiet night air. Quiet, a very hard thing to find now that she was part of the society. On top of that she needed the night air to clear her head and to think about all that had happened in the last few days. The shooting, the attacks, Operation: Paper covers Rock...It was a lot to take in. And on top of all that she needed to think of a name for her self. She sighed and that's when she heard the common taunting of muggars.* “C’mon, don’t run away sweetheart! We just want to have a lil' fun!” *She peered around the building however the voices weren't there. To get a better view she climbed up to the old structure's roof using the missing pieces of brick in the wall as foot and hand holds. At the top she saw A woman trapped against the railing and corned by the men. While she wanted to help the poor woman she wanted to make sure this wasn't a set up so she crouched down and watched the situation unfold.* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (Yes, I do the thing! :D) Asphere was shaking uncontrollably while staring at the glinting eyes of the men. "P-Please leave me alone." Solja sighed resigned. /Are you even trying to convince them? Just give me control and I'll take care of this! After all: Dead people can't tell what they saw." /No! Nobody gets hurt! There is something good in every human, I just need to calm them down...!/ "We-... I don't want trouble. Please go away, I won't even call the police." Asphere tried again. Their leader sneered. "Oh, ya won't call the police. We'll make sure of that." He grabbed her arm and she yelped loudly. "L-Let me go!" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago *The girl's breath drew in sharply. She wasn't sure if this was real or a very convincing set up. While she wanted to go help the woman if she miss stepped this situation it would be her responsibility and could lead back to the society. She continued to watch and prepare for intervention.* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "...now stand still, would ya!" The boss hissed and raised his arm. Asphere gasped and struggled to get free. "No! No!! Please don't-...!" A hard hit landet on her head and she lost counsiousness. The men laughed and the leader let go of her arm. Asphere sank down but but instead of just falling to the ground she fell back... over the railing. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago • edited *The girl swore under her breath. She was too late...again. She quickly pulled out a rope and grappling hook, latched onto the room and jumped/slid to the ground. Now on the ground she flicked her wrist and the hook came tumbling down as well. She caught it and ran to the railing where the men were standing. Before the men could react she latched the hook onto the railing and with the rope in one hand jumped into the river after the woman.* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Asphere sank down without movement. Suddenly she opened her eyes, her iris was glowing white. Solja quickly got control over the body and began swimming up, raging inside. Oh, those buttholes will pay for this! All of the sudden a person appeared in front of her, diving in her direction. She stared at them in surprise. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago • edited *The girl saw Solja and blinked. This doesn't look like the woman who fell., The girl thought. She look around the river seeing no other woman sinking to the bottom she began to swim towards Solja, holding out the rope as a life line.* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Solja grabbed it and nodded. They both swam up and gasped for air. "Thank you." she said trying to get a grip on the stones of the wall. "If you don't mind, I have a few butts to kick." Solja tried her best climbing it to get up the railing but wasn't really successful. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago • edited No problem! I'm just happy I got to you in time. *The girl grabs the rope and starts climbing up it. Though it's hard since her clothes are heavier and her hands are slippery* Once I'm at the top I can pull you up! 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Urgh... No, it's okay I got this...!" the tall woman said clenching her teeth. She tried to get a grip with her hands and shoes but always slipped off after a few moments. When she finally gave up she looked up to see that the girl made her way on top of the wall. "... please help me..." she grumbled. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago • edited (question: are the muggers still there? Cause if they are that could be tricky. Because I'm assuming Solja weighs more than Not-Allison she wouldn't be able to pull her up, therefore I was going to have Not-Allison make a pulley system with the rope and the railing. She was going to use her weight, the weight of the hook, and maybe some added weights to work as a counter weight to pull Solja up and then reclimb the rope back to the top.) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (No, they left. They assumed that Asphere drowned and lost interest. Poor Solja, she wanted to mess them up. XD) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago (Hello guys, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home over the weekend and will continue this rp on sunday or monday. See you later! :D) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited End of the line...? *A husky voice muttered thoughtfully from behind the group of miscreants.* Ah! ~My dear here's a sign, it's the end of the line~! *It sang softly, talking to it's self. As the source shuffled closer, they saw what appeared to be a young man wearing white trousers, and a white collared shirt under a snug black vest. The man stopped and stared at the group, looking them over with a distant and disconcerting gaze.* (Just so there's no confusion, this is not Catt or Sozo. It's a new guy! >8D ) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Oh my! :D This will be interesting!) The muggers turned around irritated, they didn't seem to know how to react to this individual. "Oy, beat it. That's non of yer buisness ya clown!" one of them shouted. Asphere looked at him nervously. Something about him gave her the chills. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter SoljaGold • 3 years ago • edited *The white clad man's focus snapped sharply to the man who had protested. A chuckle escaped from between the sharp teeth of his lopsided grin.* Feed meh, Seymou-ah! *He said in a mimicry of some foreign accent. He mad a gesture like a child scooping up a handful of sand and letting it fall through their fingers, and the vocal one was lifted off the ground.* "O-oi! Let me down!" *He stammered. A flick of the wrist, and the mugger went sailing trough the air towards the uninvited guest. Just before they collided, the man in white blurred, hiding the mugger from view. There was a crunch, a series of snaps, and his victim's scream was cut short.* Seconds anyone? *The man leered from under the brim of his white top hat, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, though they could see nothing to be wiped away. He chuckled again at the expressions of the onlookers as blood pooled on the cobblestones at his feet from an unseen source.* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (No, it's alright! I'm fond of dark stuff. :D) The other men stared at him in shock, wondering if that thing was even human... "Let's get the hell outta here!" their leader yelled and they left the scene running. Asphere felt like she was paralysed. She was happy that the muggers were gone but... maybe she was still in danger. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter SoljaGold • 3 years ago (Oh good! *sighs in relief*) We eat, therefore we hunt! *The man said cackling and charged after his five course dinner, leaving a trail of blood splatters on the darkened street behind him. None of them saw the sun rise.* 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Asphere looked after him with her mouth open. So he just wanted to kill someone. She was relieved that he didn't notice her apparently. The woman leaves the scene and tries to find a place to stay over the night. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter SoljaGold • 3 years ago (He was actually just really hungry, and them running away triggered his predatory instinct. Did you want a second run in/to continue this story, or just leave it here?) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (Well, in some of the story lines with other characters Asphere or Solja got to the society, I guess I finish them first and then continue in another discussion. :) Thank you, it was fun with this new character. :D) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter SoljaGold • 3 years ago (Keen! You're welcome! And thank you for hosting his debut! :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (You're welcome too! :D) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter SoljaGold • 3 years ago (Please let me know if that was too dark for you! I can dial it back if it made you uncomfortable. DX ) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy